Lies My Boyfriend Told Me
by selenehekate
Summary: She never wanted to date him. Not really, at least. But once she allowed herself to be drawn in, she was hooked and couldn't stay away. He was perfect. And then the lies began...


_By Candlelight_

He wasn't exactly sure when he'd begun to see her differently, but he was positive that his changing views of Pansy Parkinson didn't start until well after their first date. Oh, he didn't really want to go out with her in the first place; if Draco had any say in the matter, he would have stayed as far away from the pugnacious Slytherin as possible, but alas. It wasn't meant to be.

It had been his mother that had set them up. While Narcissa had probably meant well when she'd organized a date with Pansy's mother for the two teens, he had been mortified to learn of the manipulation. He was, after all, almost a sixth year.

"Am I that pathetic?" he'd yelled, his cold grey eyes hard with anger. "Do you think me so incapable of finding a girlfriend that you have to set me up with someone as painfully dull as Pansy?"

He was on the receiving end of a powerful jinx for that so-called "rude" remark.

And so, mid-July found him sitting at a restaurant in Diagon Alley, wearing black dress robes and impatiently tapping his fingers as he waited for Pansy to arrive. Of course the ungrateful chit would be late. She didn't care about anyone but herself, so why shouldn't she keep him waiting?

Draco scowled to himself before closing his eyes in frustration. What he wouldn't give to be playing Quidditch with Crabbe and Goyle! But no. Instead, he was suffering a slow, painful death...

"What, are you planning on sleeping through dinner?"

He opened his eyes, a groan forming in the back of his throat as he noticed Pansy standing before him in bright pink dress robes. "Parkinson," he said, giving her a nod.

She made a face as she sat down. "You might as well call me Pansy. We can hardly be formal with each other now, considering that we've both been coerced onto a date."

Despite his surly attitude, Draco's lips twitched. "I suppose."

"You look awfully chipper. Tell me, did you fake a nasty bout of the flu like I did in an attempt to avoid this moment, or did you pretend to break a leg?"

"Neither," he said, leaning back in his chair. "I just refused to go."

Pansy smirked. "Well, we can see how well that turned out."

His eyes narrowed. "Perhaps," he said through his teeth.

Pansy eyed the table before her. "Merlin, you Malfoy's don't do anything by half, do you? A fancy restaurant, a candlelit dinner... I almost feel as if I'm on an actual date, instead of a play-date to appease my mother."

"Well," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "The Three Broomsticks is apparently not good enough for the Malfoy lineage."

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Your mother's opinion?"

"Father's."

"Ah. Well, at least we know for certain that the food at this well-established place won't make us violently ill."

Draco lifted his water glass in agreement. "A decent upside."

"Here's another for you; after tonight, we never have to see each other in such an awkwardly romantic manner again."

"Even better. Thank Merlin for small favors," he laughed.

"I have to admit, though," she said, inclining her head slightly. "I'm a touch surprised that your mother would deem me worthy enough to be seen in public with you. The last I checked, she found me utterly repulsive."

"She's not the only one," Draco said, his lips twitching once more.

She rolled her eyes. "Clever."

"Well your lineage is pure, ergo your blood is pure," he pointed out. "I think mother fears that all of the girls I'm attracted to aren't of pure blood." He took another sip of his water. "So instead, I'm stuck with you."

"Damn our pureblood ways," Pansy said with a small chuckle.

"Indeed."

"Well then let's rebel; let's have our Slytherin nature take hold," Pansy said, signaling to the waiter. "Let's not call this a date, shall we? We're just two old housemates catching up for the summer, agreed?"

"And how, pray tell, would that be our Slytherin nature shinning through?"

Pansy gave him an amused look. "Obviously Malfoy," she began. "When our mothers ask how the date went, we shall embellish our tales with all sorts of false romantic gestures that would be suitable for a date."

Draco grinned. "But it's not a date?"

"Dear Merlin, no."

"Brilliant," he said, giving a small laugh. "In that case, I don't have to pay for dinner."

So while it was by candlelight that Draco and Pansy had their first date, it wasn't until many days later that they agreed to go on another.

* * *

_One Final Secret_

Pansy sat with Draco in their usual Slytherin compartment on the Hogwarts Express at the start of their sixth year. His head lay in her lap as she smoothed his down his hair, running her fingers through it. She knew he'd been feeling sick recently, though she attributed the illness to his father's recent imprisonment in Azkaban. She knew that if her father had been sentenced to such an unsavory fate, she might be feeling a little unwell too.

Pansy wasn't, contrary to popular opinion, a supporter of the Dark Lord. While she wasn't openly against him either (she was neutral, not stupid), she didn't think his policies were plausible. He wanted to completely eliminate the muggle-born class from society, which was a ridiculous notion; without muggle-borns, the menial tasks of cleaning up in shops or serving butterbeer at the local inn would inevitably fall to half bloods, and pure bloods even. What the Dark Lord failed to understand was that the muggle-borns were needed to keep the workforce strong, and give the pure bloods a better life.

But again, she valued her life more than she did her interest in politics. And so, she kept quiet.

That's not to say that she approved of what her father did in his spare time. She thought he was being utterly asinine, running around in a long cloak and a mask, casting spells at people. It was so childish. Thankfully, she was a woman, and in her family, women weren't expected to participate in such "important" activities.

And so, as she lounged in the compartment with Draco and his minions, she couldn't help but be grateful that her life wasn't truly affected by the war. Sure, she felt bad for all of those that the Dark Lord had set out to destroy, but her instinct for self-preservation was strong, and she wouldn't dare to lend them a hand.

She _was_ a Slytherin, after all.

"But why were you there?" Crabbe was asking Malfoy, inclining his head a bit to show submission to the smarter man. Pansy smirked a bit. Everyone treated him as if he were the son of some mob boss. Dating him made her feel powerful.

"It's none of your business, Crabbe," Draco answered in a relatively bored voice.

"But it's _Borgin and Burke's,"_ Goyle said with disdain. "Anything good in there has been confiscated by the Ministry by now. Why would you go there?"

"And again, I say none of your business."

"But can't you just-"

"Do not ask me again!"

"You might as well give them a hint, Draco," Pansy said with a roll of her eyes. "It's not as if they're going to stop asking until you tell them, and their questions grow tiresome. Give them a little something so they'll kindly shut up.."

He sighed, giving in. "It was a mission."

Crabbe made a face. "Like a peace mission?"

"No, you daft fool! Like a mission. You know," he rolled back the sleeve of his jacket. "Like this kind of mission," he said, gesturing towards the newly tattooed skin of his forearm...

Pansy froze in her movements, her eyes locked on that little mark, that ugly little stain that was now permanently etched onto his skin... "You... You received the mark?" she stuttered.

Draco looked up at her. "Of course I did. You can't honestly be surprised."

But she was. She was so, incredibly surprised... She began to stroke his hair again. "But Draco, you're only sixteen. How could he have recruited you already?"

A small smile bloomed on the junior Death Eater's face. "Well, I suppose he needed my special skills."

Pansy snorted. "What skills?"

He grabbed her wrist sharply, ceasing her movements. "If I didn't know you any better, Pansy, I'd say you were jealous."

She blinked. "What do you mean if you didn't know me any better? Draco, we've been together for only three weeks. You _can't_ know me any better!"

"And yet you can't stand that I'm actually achieving something," he said smugly.

"Actually, I can't stand that you didn't tell me," she rebutted. _And that you became one of those daft nutters, traipsing around in a mask,_she thought to herself. But she couldn't say it. To do so would be suicidal.

"I didn't realize I had to run all of my plans by you first. After all, we've only been dating for _three weeks,_" he mocked. "How rude of me."

A bark of annoyed laughter escaped her lips, and that was when Pansy knew that their relationship was in trouble. He was a Death Eater. She was not. And she never would be. "Whatever you say, Draco," she said with a shake of her head. "Whatever you say."

She didn't speak for the rest of the trip.

* * *

_A Dozen Roses_

Pansy was icy towards him for the rest of the week, and he was at a loss as to why. Did she want to concentrate on school? Was she embarrassed by their relationship? Was she being unfaithful?

It was that last option that sent Draco scowling towards her one day, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his robes as he approached her one night in the Slytherin common room. She didn't look up from her reading as he stood before her, her eyes skimming over the page of her potions text in the shallow firelight. Finally, Draco growled. "Well?"

She sighed. Of course he wasn't going to take the hint. Why were Slytherins so bloody stupid? Pansy looked up at him, an irritated frown on her face. "Well, what?"

He glared as he tossed his head to the side, maneuvering his hair out of his eyes. "Well are you going to tell me why you're being such a complete prick to me, or am I going to have to read your mind?"

She blanched, closing her book slowly as she stared at him. Did he really think... Suddenly, her eyes darkened, a fire blazing in her core as she stood, facing her old friend head on. "Please tell me Potter force-fed you a stupidity potion so I don't have to hex you now."

His scowl deepened as he stepped closer to her. "_You_ hex _me_? Are you mad? This is all your fault-"

"Now I know you've been cursed," she interrupted, grabbing her bag and throwing her book into it, turning her nose up in disgust. "We've had a fight, Draco. That doesn't mean I'm being _a prick_. It just means that we need some space for a small amount of time." She rolled her eyes, walking away. "It's no wonder you've been single for so long," she muttered as she left the room.

"What?" Draco shouted after her. But she was already gone. Sighing in frustration, he sank down into her recently vacated spot, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bloody hell," he murmured.

"You should apologize."

He turned, drawing his wand as he glanced up at a tall girl with dark brown hair staring back at him, a small smirk on her face. She was from one of the younger years, and he couldn't quite remember her name... "This is absolutely none of your business," he said, putting his wand away.

She held up both of her hands, sitting gingerly on the couch across from him, much to his chagrin. "Of course it's not," she said quickly. "I was just merely pointing out that in this case, whether you're in the right or the wrong, if you want to keep your girlfriend content, you have no choice but to apologize. It's how women work."

His eyes narrowed. "Yeah? And just how would you know that? You're twelve."

"Fourteen, actually," she snapped, running a hand through her dark locks. "Not that it matters to _you_. I just thought I'd give you a little perspective, since you so desperately need it."

His glare deepened. "Oh yeah? And what makes you say that?"

The girl smiled, pointing up towards the girls dormitory. "The fact that you're down here, and she's up there."

Draco, to her surprise, nodded coolly, neither accepting nor rejecting her observation. After a moments pause, he spoke once more. "So... What's your name?"

Like a good little Slytherin, she held out her hand, tilting her head to the side as she watched him. "My name is Astoria Greengrass," she said, taking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

That night found Pansy Parkinson once more sitting by the fire, her charms notes in her lap as the night wore away, the clock ticking. Suddenly, the portrait hole slid open, and a certain blond boy stepped through with a hand behind his back. "Pansy," he said slowly, opening his mouth to continue.

But she shook her head. "Not tonight, Draco. I'm a little busy."

"But-"

"Please? I'm trying to study. You can discredit my sincerity another time, okay?" she snapped, shifting the book in her lap.

A scowl appeared on the prefect's face as he pulled a dozen red roses from behind his back. "Fine then. I suppose you don't want these?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't have to pay for them, do I?"

"Of course not!" he snapped. "What kind of gift would that be?"

"Mm-hmm," she murmured, cocking her head to the side. "Tell me, Draco. What, precisely, have I done to warrant such a gift?"

His jaw twitched in anger. "I'm not allowed to just do something nice for you?"

She blinked, suddenly filled with amusement. "Not unless you're under the _Imperius_ curse... You aren't, are you?"

He shook his head, stepping away from her. "Forget it, then. I'll just see you later-"

"Draco," she said calmly, her words stopping him as he made to turn around. "What are they really for? No lies."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, all right? I'm sorry I acted like such a prat. A Gryffindor, pig-head, Weasley-like prat. There, are you happy? Do you need me to grovel? To cry out my shame? Because in truth, I don't think I can do that-"

But she cut him off with a laugh. "I'm fine, actually. I think the flowers are a sufficient enough apology. Now why don't you come over here and tell me exactly how you smuggled these onto the grounds."

* * *

_Twilight By the Lake_

Pansy was happy with Draco's apology. She was content with their relationship, and she was even willing to ignore the fact that he'd voluntarily become a Death Eater. In her opinion, they were a good match. In order to be a part of a good match, she knew that she had to give a little. And so she would. She wouldn't say anything about his new position, and she would let him serve his idiotic master.

At the very least, her relationship with Draco would make it appear as though she supported the Dark Lord's policies.

Near the end of November, however, when the weather was taking a turn for the worst and the snow was just beginning to fall from the sky, she noticed that Draco had become a little distant with her. She didn't know if he was just concerned about his father being locked away in Azkaban, or if whatever task the Dark Lord had set for him was too dangerous. But he was distant.

He would go down to the Great Hall for breakfast without her. He'd 'forget' to save her a seat in Potions class, and spend more and more of his time studying in his room as opposed to in the common room. He refused to talk about anything that was bothering him. In fact, most of the time, he refused to talk to her at all.

Pansy didn't like this. She hated being ignored.

"Hey," she said one night in the beginning of December. He jumped at the sound of her voice, looking up at her with a smidgen of guilt. Something was wrong. "Let's go. We need to talk."

He stuttered. "G-go? Go where? Pansy, it's twilight. Curfew is in a few minutes-"

"Then we'll have to make this brief, won't we?" She nodded her head at his dormitory. "Grab your coat. I wouldn't want you to freeze to death."

But he hesitated. "I don't know if this is such a good idea-"

"Draco," she said firmly. "I've barely seen you for the past three weeks. You've been busy... And frankly, I think you've been avoiding me. The least you could do is allow me a ten minute conversation on my own terms."

He sighed. "Fine. Give me a moment."

She led him out of the common room, through the dungeons, and up to the main hallway. Glancing over her shoulder, she pushed through the double doors that led out of the castle, and she pulled him onto the grounds. He thought that once they were outside on the lightly snow-dusted grass she would stop. But she continued to pull him along.

"We'll never be able to get back to castle in time now, Pansy," Draco pointed out. "Let's just go back-"

"Sod the rules," Pansy grumbled. His whining confirmed to her what she'd already known; he was hiding something from her. Why else would he not want to speak with her alone? "I don't care about the rules, and I know you don't either."

"But do we have to go so far away from the castle," he protested as she dragged him towards the lake. "Can't we just stay by the doors-"

"I don't want to be overheard," she said crisply. "I thought you wouldn't want to be overheard either." She gave him a long glance. "Am I mistaken?"

He sighed. "Lead on."

They walked in silence for ten more minutes because she finally stopped beside the lake. She allowed for the quiet to stretch between them for another couple of minutes before she probed, "Go on then," she said, coming to a sudden stop directly besides the lake. Twilight was ending, and the night was beginning to fall on them. "Speak."

Draco blinked, slightly confused by her pronouncement. "Speak? Pansy, _you're _the one that called me out here! I have nothing to say!"

"Oh, I think you do, Draco," Pansy said sweetly, a glare taking over her features. "You see, you're hiding something from me, something that you don't want me to know. You're not being honest with me, and I want to know why."

He growled. "I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Oh, yes you do!"

"Pansy, did you ever think that perhaps I'm not _allowed _to tell you what's going on? Maybe I've been given orders not to say anything-"

But she quickly shook her head. "That's not it."

"You don't know-"

"But I do," she snapped. "I know because Crabbe and Goyle haven't been speaking to me either. Now this isn't exactly a great loss. In truth, I'm glad to be rid of their inane conversations. However, if _they_ aren't speaking to me, then _you_ have to be doing something I shouldn't know about."

He frowned, raising a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Pansy..."

But he wasn't protesting anymore. That meant that she was right. She took a step back, shaking her head. She didn't care how much protection being with Draco offered her from the Dark Lord. "Just forget it, Draco. Enjoy keeping your secrets."

He looked taken aback. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out," she called over her shoulder as she walked away. "You're supposedly bright enough."

His mouth dropped open as he followed after her. "You're not seriously breaking up with me, are you?"

Pansy let out a snort of dark laughter. "You're not _seriously_ asking me that with a straight face, are you?" And then she turned her back on him, leaving him by the lake.

She returned to the common room a few minutes later without Draco. A wearied expression was on her face as she sighed. Why did she have to like such a bloody _prick_? Why couldn't she have fallen for an honest guy?

"...Draco."

Her head snapped towards the fire as the word caught her ear. A small girl a few years younger than her was sitting by the fire, chatting amicably with one of her friends. Pansy crept a little closer, listening in.

"He's seriously meeting you tomorrow?" her friend asked in awe.

She shrugged. "Well, yes. He promised he'd help me with my potions homework. He's actually really sweet; he's been tutoring me for almost a month now."

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "Tutoring you? Or _tutoring _you?"

The girl laughed. "Both. But you have to keep it quiet, you know. He doesn't want anyone to find out."

Her friend shook her head. "I swear, Astoria. You have the best luck with guys."

Pansy growled, stomping her way up to her room. She'd heard enough. _So that's what he's been hiding from me,_ she thought, anger brewing within her. _Of course that's it. He'd rather be with some young harlot than with me. Well, fine. She can have him. Who knows? Maybe they're a better match. After all, she'll probably enjoy running around in a mask with him_.

* * *

_The Secret Journal_

She thought she was over him. She thought she could walk away from him, knowing that he was unfaithful, and that everything could be all right again. She thought that she wouldn't care; that she'd be able to move on with ease.

She was wrong.

Oh, at first things hadn't been so bad. She sat on the other side of the classroom, effectively avoiding his gaze, and those of Crabbe and Goyle. She sat with some of the upperclassmen at lunch too, discussing the marvels of decent charms work with those who actually knew what they were talking about. It was perfect.

But as the week passed, so did Draco's desire for modesty. Soon enough, he was walking through the hallways with Astoria on his arm. He would be caught kissing her in the library, or cuddling with her at meals. He was far from discrete with their relationship, and before long, everyone in the Slytherin house knew: Pansy Parkinson had been replaced as Draco Malfoy's trophy by a lowly fourth year.

Astoria, for her part, was unaware of the scandal, whether it was because she lived her life with her head in the sand, or because she chose to ignore the rumors; one couldn't be too sure. However, she continued to live her life as though she'd done nothing wrong, and soon enough, people stopped thinking poorly of her.

But Pansy, on the other hand, was livid on the inside.

How _dare_ he do that to her. How could he just up and date another woman, nay, a little _girl_? Hell, she was so young and naive, she couldn't be considered a real Slytherin! True, Pansy herself had been the one to end their relationship, but that wasn't the point. He should have waited. He should have had the decency to not flaunt the relationship in front of others. There should have been some _respect_, dammit!

But internally, she just sighed. What did it matter? He was a cheater, and he didn't want her, anyway. So what if her classmates thought poorly of her? It's wasn't as though half of them would be alive by the end of this war. They didn't matter.

Nevertheless, as Pansy studied in the crowded common room late one night, she noticed one of Astoria's perky little friends hurry towards the girl. "Come on," she whispered. "Crandle thinks he's found a way into the kitchens," she said, pulling on her friend's arm.

Astoria's eyes went wide. "Really? Hold on, let me grab my bag!" And in a minute, the two girls were sprinting away, out of the common room and into the hall. They were going to have fun. Everything would be grand.

Except in their hurry, Astoria had left something behind...

Pansy's eyebrows rose as she glanced back after the girls. What had she forgotten? The book lay innocently on the table, as if it belonged there. Was it a simple textbook, or a dark spells book? Should she go and examine it?

Rolling her eyes, Pansy stood. Of course she'd examine it.

She walked casually over to the table, lest she draw unwanted attention to herself. Perching gingerly on the edge of her chair, she sat, crossing her legs at her ankles as she peered down at the misplaced object. It wasn't a textbook at all.

It was a journal.

Intrigued, she flipped open the cover, mentally scoffing at the same time. Astoria was in the fourth year, and yet she _still_ kept a journal. What was she, five? Nevertheless, she supposed that it was, in all actuality, potentially helpful...

The first page, the title page, held only her name, written in an elegant, loopy hand. The black quill had barely scratched the surface of the fine parchment, and the words were thin.

Flipping the page of the red leather bound book, Pansy sighed, spotting a date from a few years ago... _January 1st_, the book read. _Happy New Year! Mummy and daddy were so kind to send this to me for Christmas. I think they miss me. They probably think I'm growing up too fast, being a second year and all. Why, I remember just yesterday-_

Pansy stopped reading, feeling slightly sickened. If this was how the girl thought, then perhaps she still belonged in the second year, because her writing was _terrible_. How in the name of _Merlin_ did any of that pass for original thought?

She turned the page, flipping ahead to see entries from the current year.

_October 5th,_

_He glanced at me again today, though I think he was looking right through me, truth be told. He's dating that _vile_ Pansy girl. I can't stand her. How anyone can speak to her is beyond me. What Draco needs is a sweet girl, someone that can understand him and won't boss him around._

_I know I just described me perfectly, and perhaps it's a touch cliché, but I think we're meant to be together. Draco and I are going to get married someday, you mark my words. I've always been good at Divination. I just know it. We belong together_

Pansy flinched. Oh Merlin, was that creepy! She guaranteed that Draco hadn't seen this; there was no way he'd put in with someone who was already planning their wedding at the age of fourteen. Or was she fifteen by now...

_October 15th,_

_They're fighting! Oh Merlin, he's fighting with that cow! It's so amazing. I gave him advice the other night, introduced myself, told him to make up with her. I even suggested flowers a few hours later!_

_I suppose it may seem ridiculous to aid the man I love,_- Pansy made a face. Was she for real? _-in procuring his girlfriend again. But now he knows who I am. Now he owes me a favor, and now I can make my move. Pansy Parkinson is going down, and I shall take her place!_

Pansy let out a small bark of laughter. So that was when this started. The flowers that she had received in apology, the ones that had made her so happy, they were all _her_ idea. Draco apologized because of _her_.

"Well at least she knows what she's doing," Pansy muttered. She skipped ahead several pages to a more current date.

_October 21st,_

_He kissed me! he actually kissed me. Granted, he immediately turned around and bolted away after the kiss, but still... I think he likes me... He better, in any event, given that he's going around _kissing_ me. If he doesn't, I may just have to kill him._

Pansy snorted. Oh yes. Because a fourth year could _definitely_ take on a sixth year Death Eater. That was a given. She rolled her eyes._People can be so stupid,_ she thought. She flipped forward a few more pages.

_November 3rd,_

_...He's a Death Eater. I had no idea... He never told me. Why wouldn't he tell me? How could he not trust me? Me! This is... This is absolutely insane. And why would he become a Death Eater _now_? Merlin, he's still in school! I can't believe this; it's crazy._

_November 5th,_

_He's so closed off with me, and I don't know why. He refuses to break up with Pansy, even though I'm much better than she is. He _knows_we're right for each other, and yet he still treats me like this... Have I made a mistake? Are we actually wrong for each other? I don't know how much longer this will last._

_Why can't he show the world that he cares about me? Why must we keep are relationship a secret? Is he ashamed of me? Have I done something wrong?_

Pansy raised an eyebrow. So. Apparently, all was_ not_ well in their little world. Astoria was insecure. She was the other woman, and, in Pansy's mind, a terrible person, but she was insecure. Draco, it appeared, kept up the same front with Astoria as he had with her. _They won't last,_ she thought to herself. _Not like this, anyway. Something needs to change. He needs to change._

_November 18th,_

_We just had a fight. An actual fight. And I have no idea what's going to happen now._

_November 25th,_

_They broke up! They broke up, and Draco kissed me in front of the entire school! Everything is right in the world. We're okay._

She flipped the page, coming upon the last entry. Maybe they really _were _a good couple. Merlin knew that Pansy herself had _never_ really loved Draco. Maybe that's why he felt compelled to find someone else. He wanted someone who could love him for who he was.

With a sigh, she bent her head, and read the current entry:

_November 30th,_

_He's being distant again, and I don't know why. Maybe it's just a Dark Lord thing. I doubt that though. He wouldn't be this aloof if that was it. Something else is going on._

_I'm a little scared, to tell you the truth. Is he doing to me what he did to Pansy? Merlin knows I hate the girl, but she didn't deserve his infidelity. No one does. Am I being punished for my part in their break-up? Is that what's going on?_

_I don't know what to do. In terms of our relationship, I feel lost. I can't even-_

"Hey!"

Pansy was jarred from her reading as Astoria snatched the journal from her grasp, glaring down at the older girl. "That's mine! You can't just go around reading what isn't yours!"

Pansy stood, drawing her wand from her pocket as she towered over the girl. She watched as Astoria's eyes widened, watched as she realized what was about to happen. Pansy would get her revenge over this harlot...

But to Pansy's surprise, she didn't feel ire towards the younger girl. No, she felt nothing at all. Finally, she was content. She could let go of her past relationship with Draco and be strong. The journal had given her closure. She was free.

So instead of cursing Astoria, Pansy just laughed in the bewildered girl's face. "Sorry," she said quickly, pocketing her wand as she began to walk away. "But he's your problem now."

* * *

_Hey everybody! So here's a new story (obviously) about Draco and Pansy. It'll be relatively short, so those of you who read Fragments or Collide don't worry; I'll still be updating those stories regularly._

_I wrote this for both the "I Never" challenge and the "Five Chapters" challenge on the HPFFC boards, so I hope you all enjoy!_

_Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it!_

_Lurve you all,_

_-Selene_


End file.
